Embodiments of the invention relate to methods and systems for aiding a driver in attaching a vehicle hitch to a trailer coupler.
Due to view and sight line limitations, it is difficult to connect a vehicle hitch with a hitch-mounted device or accessory (e.g., a trailer, another vehicle, a bike rack, a cargo carrier, etc.). For example, the vehicle towing ball needs to be properly aligned with a trailer coupler in a longitudinal (up-and-down) direction and a lateral direction (side-to-side). However, while operating a vehicle, the driver cannot directly see the towing ball or the trailer coupler.